Lullaby
by Akino Eri
Summary: Lullaby and Good night. Kau menyanyikannya. Lagu kesayanganmu. Lullaby and good night. Semoga kau bermimpi indah. Menuju dreamland-mu/ 'Semoga' bisiknya sambil terkikik pelan./ Warn : Bad Ending. DLDR


LULLABY

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warn : Bad Ending. DLDR.

Ikut meramaikan _Bad ending Challenge_

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_I have a perfect cure for a shore throat: cut it— Alfred Hitchcock_

* * *

Tubuh wanita setengah tua itu mengejang. Rambutnya yang sedikit memutih terlihat lengket dengan cairan merah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Suara erangan yang malah terdengar seperti dengkuran terdengar dari mulutnya. _Tolong, _mungkin itu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya.

Ingin gadis itu mendekat, tapi kakinya seperti terpaku. Ditatapnya tubuh wanita yang mengejang itu mulai menggelepar tidak karuan, matanya mulai bergerak liar. _Takut, _ditutupnya matanya erat-erat. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu tidak mendengar suara erangan lagi, _sepi.._. Dibukanya matanya perlahan. Diam. Tubuh wanita itu sudah tergeletak diam. Tapi satu hal yang membuat gadis itu membelalakkan matanya takut. _Matanya_. Mata wanita itu masih terbuka lebar, hampir melotot.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, mual. Tubuhnya masih saja diam mematung, otaknya juga masih belum bisa bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Bau anyir mulai tercium dihidungnya dan cairan merah kental kini sudah mengalir membasahi kakinya.

Tangannya mengepal erat, _Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Apa 'dia'? _Gadis itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat, jijik dengan apa yang baru saja ia duga.

" Kau suka?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikirannya. Matanya beralih menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba hadir di samping dirinyaa. Sosok yang dari dulu sangat ia benci, sosok yang bahkan namanya saja tidak sudi ia sebut. Dia. Ya, _dia_.

Gadis itu menggigit-gigit bibirnya keras, jantungnya berdetak kencang, takut apa yang tadi ia duga benar terjadi. " Kau... membunuhnya?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Sosok itu terdiam sebentar lalu _menyeringai_. Sebuah seringai yang bisa membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri, tapi cukup jelas menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jantung gadis itu serasa berhenti. Seketika giginya beradu keras. Tubuhnya yang membeku kini gemetar tidak karuan. Detak jantung semakin kencang dan matanya yang melebar mulai memerah, marah. " Aku memang membencinya, tapi kau tidak perlu membunuhnya!" Pekiknya keras.

Seringai sosok itu melebar. Didekatinya gadis yang masih gemetar hebat itu, " Kau tau? Jelas saja Tuhan membencimu, kau tukang bohong."

Gemetarnya semakin hebat, " A-apa maksudmu?"

" Ck ck, Ini kan yang kau mau? Ini kan yang berada di otak kecilmu selama ini?" Sosok itu menatapnya dalam-dalam, dengan tangan yang masih berlumuran darah dipegangnya leher gadis dihadapannya, " _Ingin sekali aku cabik-cabik lehernya.._" Pupil mata gadis itu melebar, sedang tangan sosok mengerikan itu kini mulai membelai rambut merah mudanya, _ "Oh.. rambut hitam itu, bagaimana ya wajahnya kalau rambutnya berubah menjadi merah.. Merah... semerah darah..._ _Pasti cantik..._" Seringainya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang tak kalah menakutkan, " Bagaimana? Cantik bukan?"

Kakiknya melemas, tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Ingin ia berteriak sekeras mungkin, tapi suaranya seakan hilang. Dipukul-pukulnya dadanya sendiri, berharap perasaan berat yang ada dihatinya menghilang. " Pergi... Pergi... Pergi!" Teriaknya pelan.

" Bukannya berterimakasih, malah mengusirku!" Sosok itu menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya berlagak kesal. " Kau tenang saja.. Mungkin untuk sementara waktu kau tidak akan melihatku... Aku lelah, mau tidur sebentar, jangan berani-berani kau bangunkan aku!" Sosok itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan gadis yang masih meringkuk lemah dihadapannya.

Sebelum menutup pintu, sekali lagi dilihatnya gadis itu, " Kau tau? Sebelum aku menusuk lehernya... Aku memintanya menyanyikan lagu kesayanganmu, lagu pengantar tidur yang sangat ingin kau dengar dari mulut busuknya.." Lidahnya keluar menjilat bibir atasnya, " Dan ketika dia bernyanyi, aku sobek lehernya... Oh! Nyanyiannya berhenti, berubah menjadi erangan... Tangannya yang lemah memberontak, mulut busuknya berkali-kali memohon ampun, suara cakaran kukunya yang sedikit terkelupas... Semuanya masih terekam dengan jelas..."

Gadis itu menutup telinganya erat-erat, suara riang sosok itu makin membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri, " PERGI!" Bentaknya keras.

Sosok itu sempat terkekeh pelan sebelum sebuah seringai kembali tertempel di bibirnya, "Hei…" terdengar sebuah siulan dari bibirnya, "Kau benar, suaranya sangat indah... "

Lalu, didengarnya pintu itu tertutup secara perlahan. Suara derap kakinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tidak terdengar.

_Dia sudah pergi! Dia sudah pergi! _Pekik gadis itu dalam hati.

Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian, ditatapnya lagi sosok yang sudah tidak bernyawa dihadapannya. Mata dan mulutnya masih terbuka lebar, seperti melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan. Ah, Seperti melihat Monster. _Monster_ pikirnya sambil mengusap air matanya. _Jadi dia menyanyikannya? Lagu kesukaanku?_ Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu, ketika ia meminta ibunya menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

**Flashback**

" _Ibu.. ibu..."__ panggil gadis cilik berambut merah muda._

_Ibunya hanya meliriknya tajam dan kembali membaca buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Gadis cilik itu menarik-narik lengan ibunya, " Ibu… Aku tidak bisa tidur… Aku takut…"_

_Ibunya berdecak kesal dan menepis tangan gadis itu keras, " Dengar kau! Aku sibuk! Sana pergi ke kamarmu!"__ Bukannya pergi, gadis itu malah menarik lengan ibunya lagi dan merengek, " Tapi bu... Aku takut, nyanyikan lagu itu bu... Lagu yang sering ayah nyanyikan untukku sebelum tidur..."_

_Mata ibunya seketika melebar marah. Gadis itu mundur perlahan, ketakutan. " Kau bilang apa bocah?" Serunya keras._

" _Ma... maaf..."_

_PLAK!_

_Ditamparnya pipi gadis kecil itu keras-keras. " DIAM KAU! JANGAN PERNAH UNGKIT-UNGKIT AYAHMU LAGI! DASAR MONSTER! PEMBUNUH!"_

**End Flashback**

Memori 19 tahun yang lalu itu terus terngiang dikepalanya seperti kaset rusak. _Terus menerus, _tanpa henti.

Malam itu ibunya memakai gaun tidur merah kesukaannya. Malam itu rambut hitam ibunya terurai panjang, indah. Malam itu hujan deras mengguyur kotanya. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya ibunya memanggilnya monster. Malam itu— tepat sehari setelah kematian ayahnya, semuanya dimulai. Ia ingat jelas semua itu.

_Ironis_ memang, kini ibunya memakai gaun putih, tapi cairan yang terus keluar dari kepalanya mengubahnya menjadi merah— warna kesukaanya. Rambut hitamnya juga masih panjang terurai, cantik membingkai wajahnya yang sekarang _sedikit tidak beraturan_. Hari ini hujan juga turun, tak kalah deras dari malam itu. Tapi hari ini mulutnya diam, tidak memanggilku monster. Tangannya tergeletak kaku, tidak memukulku. Mungkin… mungkin hari ini segalanya juga akan berakhir.

_Takut_

_Takut_

_Takut_

Masih dalam keadaan duduk, direngkuhnya kedua kakinya. Semakin lama, tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang, seolah mengikuti irama mulutnya yang kini menggumam secara berulang," _Aku bukan monster…_"

Beberapa saat kemudian, entah mengapa semuanya menjadi hening.

Tidak ada suara gumaman lagi. Bahkan suara detik jam pun seakan ikut lenyap. Begitu juga suara hujan deras, mereka seolah disihir untuk pergi.

Sedang gadis itu masih terduduk di lantai, memeluk erat kedua kakinya. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, emosi marah dan ketakutan sudah tidak tampak di mata gadis itu. _Kosong_. Hanya itu yang terlihat di matanya saat ini.

" Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur."

Kemudian, samar-samar terdengar lantunan nada keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

_...__Lullaby and good night_

_Now the day time is over_

_Time to slip up to your dreamland_

_I will keep you safe and warm…_

Ya. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu menyanyikannya.  
Lagu kesayangannya.  
Lagu pengantar tidur yang selalu ayahnya nyanyikan untukknya.

* * *

Kaki mungilnya menyeretnya pergi menuju tempat kesayangannya, sebuah kursi tua dibalik jendela dipojok kamarnya. Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi tua tersebut, kepalanya menengadah keluar jendela. Panas menyengat menembus kulitnya, alis matanya mengrenyit kesal, apa yang ia suka tidak turun hari ini. Ia berdecak kesal, tangannya mengibas-ngibas keluar jendela malas, seolah menari mengikuti hembusan angin.

" Sakura _chan_..."

Mata gadis berambut terang itu beralih menatap sesosok pemuda berambut oranye yang berada di sampingnya, mulutnya menyungging seulas senyuman, " Kau datang... Naruto.."

" Heh, tentu saja aku datang.. " Bibir pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

Sakura menatap pemuda berambut oranye yang masih tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. Sakura suka senyum itu, senyum bodoh tapi hangat yang selalu menenangkan hatinya.

Mata Sakura melirik kanan-kiri, seolah mencari sesuatu, " Dia tidak datang?"

" _Dia _siapa Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi mulutnya menyungging sebuah senyuman, ditatapnya sosok yang kini hadir disamping Naruto, " Sasuke…"

Sasuke tidak membalas senyum Sakura, bahkan menyapapun tidak. Bukan tidak peduli, Sasuke memang seperti itu. Wajahnya tidak pernah berekspresi. Tapi Sakura suka mata _onyx _Sasuke. Mata yang dingin, tapi selalu membuatnya merasa aman.

Ditatapnya dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. _Rindu. _Ia memang sangat merindukan dua laki-laki yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

" Hn… Kau belum menjawabku Sakura."

Sakura mendengus kesal, " Jangan memulainya Sasuke. Kau tau yang kumaksud itu dirimu. Aku tidak mungkin mencari _dia_."

Naruto menyikut Sasuke pelan, " Pssst, jangan membuat Sakura chan marah bodoh! Kau tau tabiatnya kalau sedang marah!"

Sasuke mengecap lidahnya kesal, sedangkan Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu terkikik pelan. Ah… ia benar-benar rindu ini.

" Lalu… Dimana _dia_?" Sasuke menatap mata _emerald Sakura tajam._

Suasana canggung seketika hadir diantara mereka. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, " Astaga Sasuke! Baru saja kubilang—"

" Tidak apa-apa Naruto…" Sakura memotong perkataan Naruto, matanya membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke, " _Dia…_sedang tertidur pulas…"

Lagi-lagi suasana canggung hadir diantara mereka.

" Apa benar?"

Sakura menatap Naruto— si pemilik suara. Sedangkan Naruto mengalihkan matanya, tidak berani menatap Sakura. " Apa benar ibumu sudah—"

" Benar." Potong Sakura lagi, " Apa kau tidak mencium bau busuk yang memenuhi apartemen kami saat ini? Kemarin malam ibuku mati, dibunuh. Mayatnya masih tergeletak dikamarnya. Aku tidak berani memindahkannya."

Naruto menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Sakura menceritakan kematian ibunya dengan santai.

" Si-siapa yangmembunuhnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, gigi Sakura bergemeretak keras, seperti menahan marah, " Aku..." Suaranya berbisik lirih, " Aku yang membunuhnya…"

Mata biru Naruto melebar kaget, " Sa-sakura chan..."

" Bukan. Bukan kau yang membunuhnya." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam, angkat bicara.

" Jangan sok tau Sasuke! Aku yang membu—"

" Bukan kau, tapi _dia_." potong Sasuke.

Sakura sudah ingin mebalas perkataan Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa tidak satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya yang menatap mata _onyx _ Sasuke kini beralih memandang kakinya sendiri. Sakura benci ini. Hal ini selalu terjadi, Sakura tau ia kalah. Ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Sasuke. Suara dingin yang bicara seperlunya itu memang selalu mendominasi Sakura.

Kini hening yang hadir diantara mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jemari mungilnya membuka jendela besar kamarnya yang berada tepat dibalik kursinya. Kakinya menggantung keluar, sedangkan badannya masih tetap berada di ambang jendela.

Naruto benci ketika Sakura melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana tidak? Apatemen Sakura berada di lantai 15, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kaki mungil Sakura terselip dan jatuh. Ingin Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura, tapi Naruto tidak melakukannya. Ia tau jelas kebiasaan Sakura. Ketika pikirannya kacau, ia selalu seperti itu. Duduk di ambang jendela besar kamarnya, lalu menatap langit yang terhampar luas dihadapannya.

Sakura menghela napasnya, lelah. Sudah 17 tahun mereka bersama. Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya setelah ayahnya meninggal. Mereka selalu _ada_ dan menemani Sakura.

Ditatapnya hamparan langit yang terpampang luas dihadapannya saat ini. Sakura selalu seperti ini. Ia suka menatap langit saat pikirannya kalut. Ia suka hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, seakan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Tidak, kali ini tidak akan baik-baik saja _pikirnya kecut. _Aku sudah memutuskannya._

" Lalu untuk apa kau memanggil kami Sakura?" Sasuke memecah keheningan mereka.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju, " Aku juga heran, seingatku sudah 3 tahun ini kau tidak mau menemui kami lagi…"

Sakura masih menatap langit, sedih, " Untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, mungkin? Yaa..ya… untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal…" Gumamnya pelan.

Mata kedua pemuda itu membesar.

" Sa-sakura chan? Apa kau mau—" Naruto tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia takut. Tau kalau Sakura akan mengangguk, membenarkan kalimatnya.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Sakura?" Mata Sasuke yang sempat melebar, kini kembali normal. Wajahnya juga kembali tidak berekspresi.

Mendengar nada bicara Sasuke, Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke marah, " _Teme_! Tunjukkan rasa pedulimu sedikit! Kita harus menghentikan ini! Sakura chan—"

" TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KITA LAKUKAN NARUTO!" Mata _onyx_-nya menatap Naruto tajam, frustasi sangat kentara jelas terdengar dari suara baritonya, " Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan..." Kali ini suaranya berbisik pelan.

Suara desahan kecil Sakura menarik perhatian dua laki-laki yang sedang berseteru itu, " Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini Sasuke. Mungkin ini saatnya aku terbang..."

Sakura perlahan berdiri di ambang jendelanya, satu kakinya mengibas-ngibas merasakan angin yang tertiup pelan.

" Sakura chan.." Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sakura sedih. Ia tau Sasuke benar. Mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Sakura.

" Kau tau... Kalau kau mati, kami juga akan mati." Sasuke masih menatap punggung Sakura lurus.

.

.

_Aku tau bodoh.. Kalu aku mati, kalian juga mati..._

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

_Aku tau, karena aku pencipta kalian.._

_._

**Flashback**

" _MONSTER! PEMBUNUH!"_

_Sakura meringis kesakitan ketika ibunya menjambak rambutnya keras, " Sa-sakit bu..."_

" _Jangan panggil aku ibu! Aku bukan ibumu! Suamiku memungutmu dari tong sampah! Kau ini hanyan anak sial yang dibuang oleh orang tua aslimu!"_

_Sakura terisak pelan, ia masih memegangi rambutnya. Bau alkohol tercium keras dari mulut ibunya._

" _Gah! DASAR ORANG BODOH! Sudah kubilang kan? SUDAH KUBILANG KAN? Anak ini hanya pembawa sial!" Ibunya yang sedang mabuk kini menunjuk-nunjuk foto ayahnya di dinding, " Akhirnya kau mati juga karna dia!"_

_Masih terisak, Sakura menggumam pelan, " A-aku bukan pembunuh..."_

_Kepalan tangan kembali menghatam wajah mungilnya, " Kau membunuhnya! Andai kau tidak memintanya untuk menjemputnya, DIA TIDAK AKAN MATI!"_

_Dipukulnya berkali-kali perut Sakura, " Menyebalkan! Andai saja surat wasiat itu tidak ada! Sudah dari dulu aku membuangmu! Dasar suami bodoh! Sudah mati, masih saja merepotkanku!"_

_Sakura merintih kesakitan, dipegangi perutnya yang terus dipukuli ibunya._

_Setelah puas, ibunya pergi sambil membanting pintu kamarnya._

_Selalu seperti itu. Sakura sudah terbiasa. Ketika ibunya mabuk, ia akan datang ke kamar Sakura dan memukulinya tanpa sebab. Menyebutnya Monster, pembunuh._

_Gadis itu masih meringkuk lemah. Badannya menggigil karna menangis._

_Samar-samar terdengar suara TV-nya yang sedari tadi masih menyala._

' _Hai. Kami Sasuke dan Naruto. Kami akan selalu menjadi sahabat setiamu! Jadi jangan beranjak kemana-mana ya!'_

_Sakura tersenyum kecil diantara rintihan sakitnya dan isakan tangisnya. Sasuke dan Naruto— Acara TV kartun anak-anak yang sangat ia sukai dulu. Ayahnya selalu menemaninya setiap Sakura melihat acara itu._

" _Andai mereka benar-benar nyata... Andai mereka benar-benar menjadi sahabat setiaku..."_

**End Flashback**

**.**

Matanya terpejam erat. Dibentangkannya kedua tangannya menyerupai sayap. Kedua kakinya kini tidak menapak lantai. **Jatuh**.

.

_Selamat tinggal Naruto.. Sasuke..._

* * *

Mimpi.

Ia masih berharap ini mimpi buruknya.

Dimana ia akan terbangun dengan mata coklat dan rambut hitamnya.

Bukan mata hijau dan rambut merah muda yang sangat ia benci.

Hidup sebagai orang lain.

Bukan sebagai Haruno Sakura.

Gadis aneh berkepribadian ganda yang mempunyai dua teman khayalan.

Gadis penyendiri yang tidak pernah tau hangatnya sentuhan orang lain.

Gadis menakutkan yang bahkan ibunya sendiri memanggilnya _Monster._

Tapi ia tau jelas ini bukan mimpi.

Ia tau jelas ketika kepalanya terbentur keras trotoar jalanan.

Gelap.

Sakit.

Inikah rasanya mati?

Mulutnya yang terasa amis dan asin berusaha menggumamkan lagu kesayangannya.

_Lullaby and good night_

_Now the day time is over_

_Time to slip up you dreamland_

_I will keep you safe and warm_

_Lullaby and good night_

_There is nothing to be fear_

Matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Mulutnya menyungging senyuman.

_Hei, Tuhan…_

_Kali ini saja jawab doaku._

_._

_**Jangan bangunkan aku lagi.**_

* * *

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Hanya putih yang ia lihat. Mata _emeraldnya_ terbelalak kaget.

_Apa ia di surga? Apa ia sudah mati?_

Matanya lebih memicing tajam, memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Lalu kenyataan memukul dirinya telak.

_Tidak. Ini bukan surga._

Ia menghela napas panjang.

_Itu semua hanya mimpi_.

Lalu, terdengar pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan

" Pasien Haruno Sakura? Anda sudah bangun?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

" Orang yang ingin bertemu anda sudah berada diluar..."

" Suruh dia pergi. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dia."

" Tapi katanya—"

" SURUH DIA PERGI! AKU MEMANG TAHANAN! TAPI AKU BERHAK MENENTUKAN SIAPA YANG MENJENGUKKU!"

Suster laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk pelan, " Ba-baiklah, akan saya sampaikan."

Sakura tau jelas siapa yang ingin menjenguknya. Seorang penulis bodoh yang ingin membukukan kisahnya. Sakura tersenyum mengejek, _Untuk apa aku menceritakan kisahku? Agar dunia bisa meledekku? mengasihaniku? Terkutuk._

Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

_Mungkin tuhan benar-benar membenciku_.

.

.

" Sakura chan..."

" Sakura..."

Ditatapnya kedua sosok laki-laki dihadapannya.

.

.

Itu semua memang mimpi.

Tapi ia masih seorang Haruno Sakura.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ dan berambut merah muda.

Gadis aneh berkepribadian ganda yang mempunyai dua teman khayalan.

Gadis penyendiri yang tidak pernah tau hangatnya sentuhan orang lain.

Gadis menakutkan yang bahkan ibunya sendiri memanggilnya _Monster._

_._

Itu semua memang mimpi.

_Mimpi yang pernah nyata._

Sakura tidak mati.

Ia juga heran kenapa tuhan begitu membencinya.

Dia hanya terbaring lemah.

Tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi lagi.

Jatuh dari lantai 15 membuatnya cacat. Seumur hidup.

Hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamarnya kosong.

Sendiri.

Tidak. Bersama dua teman kesayangannya.

Ah, kadang _dia_ juga datang.

Lalu bernyanyi.

Lagu kesayangan gadis itu.

Tentang mimpi indah.

Tentang _dreamland..._

Seraya tersenyum mengejek.

.

.

.

_Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan keduanya _bisiknya sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

**_End_**

* * *

A/N : * Liat tanggal, benar-benar nggak nyangka ini tanggal 1* Urgh, sistem kebut semalam dan akhirnya selesai juga Fic ini. Fic pertama, jadi maafkan kalau GJ. Mungkin agak rushy dibagian tengah sampai akhir, karna bagian itu yang saya SKS ==a Hfft, melenceng dari ide awal, tapi ya sudahlah... saya masih berusaha sebaik mungkin :)

Btw, merasa bersalah sama Sakura chan *gomen Sakura*, sebenernya mau pake karakter lain yang saya benci untuk bad ending challenge, tapi apa daya saya termasuk tipe author yang tidak bisa menulis kalau belum jatuh cinta sama karakternya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^ R&R anyway.


End file.
